Renegade Survivor
by PreedexYoa
Summary: This is the Sequel of the story 'Reviews of the Past' where Preed met Captain Korso. Here in this story, Preed got hired by Korso and both are searching for the Titan. Later they also meed Gune and hire him and find Akima and Stith at a bar. This is actually a story which comes close to the book 'Akimas Story' but it s full of humor. Preed and Korso are just funny to write.
1. Prologue

**Renegade Survivor**

_The Characters of the Movie Titan AE are not mine. I only created the Planet Alexetria and their humanoid species the Alexetrians. Thanks~_

..

..

Prologue

..

Ok, this is a story about a character from Titan AE after he met Joseph Korso and before both met the rest of the crew, they need to find the Titan, a space ship which was made to create planets. The main character of this story is Preedex Yoa, short form of his name is Preed, which most of the people may know better.

To all who do not know how he met Korso. Please read my previous story **'Reviews of the Past'.**

Something about Korso: All to say is, he has been through hard times and that he sometimes shows, when you don´t follow his rules. But when you turn on his side, he actually also acts like your best friend. That was the reason, why Preed turned on his side and became a crew member. Well maybe because of the money too. Korso told him about the _Titan_ and that it would mean much money.

Preed never was really interested in money, but he was interested in a good and easy life. And this of cause mostly is possible with a high mount of money. So, Korso is the key for the Titan, which is the key for money. Deal!

Korso had a ship, the _Valkyrie_. It was a human ship and pretty fast and well harmed. Even though it was not new, it made a good work. The only problem was, it nearly was impossible to pilot the ship alone. It was, but it was not possible to pilot and shoot in one time. Or even navigate. So Korso searched for crew members. Preed was the first guy he found. He saw, his new first mate does have nothing to lose, nothing to search and nothing which looked like hope. It was quite easy to get him the way he wanted to. Making him drooling for the wishes he always had, but nearly forgot. Preed came first, so he was the first mate. Korso has shown him how the _Valkyrie_ worked and how to use all the tools. Even though Preed often seemed to be disinterested in all things, he learned pretty fast. He learned how to pilot, how to use the guns and even to navigate or to read the navigation screen. The only thing he never could was, to find the right quadrants for the way they had to go. He of cause was not a genius in math, but his sense of direction was good.

The other things he also had to do was cleaning, cooking and repairing, but those he never made so well like the other things. Maybe because he thought it wouldn't be very important to put time and detail in it. But that was his work. Yet they had no other crew members, he was the "girl for everything".

Ok, this is just the introduction.

If you have any questions, or see any mistakes in grammar, please tell me, because my main language is not English!

Thanks,

and now, have fun :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Renegade Survivor**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 1 - Salad on the floor

..

With a loud PREEEED! I suddenly woke up from the black nothing I call my sleep and with a '_clang'_, my head banged against the ceiling and I fell out of my bed. The door swung open and a tall guy with short reddish hair, wearing a t-shirt, brown pants and black leather boots stood in front of me, glaring down. I, laying on the floor just covered with my blanket looked up with a confused but still tired face expression..

"My, it still is night, please come back one year later, ok?!" I said with a yawn and turned my body away from him - still laying on the floor.

"How long do you work for me now?!" the guy snarled.

I raised one hand and showed him four of my fingers.

"Yes, 4 weeks! And isn´t that enough for you, to learn to get up in time?!" he growled.

I turned towards him again and looked up at him: "Yes, usually, but sadly you don´t get a feeling for time when you run through the galaxy every day and everything surrounding you is just darkness and probably NOTHING!"

He slowly went over to the other side of the room and turned on a light: "It'll be easier for you when you change the time of your lamp."

I rubbed my still hurting head '_oh yeah, hitting a wall with a __metal plate__ in your head does hurt!' _and looked over to the lamp I never really loved because of its odd design: "I didn´t even know that this extraordinary lamp would be able to wake me up!"

"Oh it does, and now it will wake you up right in time, just to let you know for the future." he said with a nearly as be laugh on his face.

_'Oh how I hate it when he is right'_ I thought, got up, still my blanket around my body, because I didn´t have the mood to sweat all my bed. We had it very hot and dry lately, because we were near some suns, we had to pass. And to fly around it would take us more precious time we didn´t have: "Ok, ok I am up now and please, would you be so kind and leave my room now. I must put on my..." but I even couldn´t finish my sentence,

"Oh yes, I have no mood to watch a naked Akrennian putting your poor clothes on!" the captain said and left my room as quick as he could. '_Maybe something __embarrassing__ for you, ha?' _I thought and put on the clothes.

We were on the way to a very far away planet, I forgot about the name, captain told me about. Never heard about it before, but he said, he guessed the Titan, his beloved ship he was searching for since 5 years ago would be there. He said, it was well hidden. And a very far away planet, I guess would be a good hiding place.

I went up to the bridge and looked into the sky of space. There was a black deep field of nothing. You couldn't even guess how deep it was, because there were no stars which grow bigger, flow past our ship and disappear in the wide black nothing which surrounds us every day. Sometimes I ask myself for what am I doing all this?. Captain sat in his chair and was piloting.

I stood right behind him: "When do you think we have crossed this sphere of boredom?"

He shrugged: "No clue, maybe in some days I guess. I never have been here before."

"I am just curious, first this nearly incredible heat, I actually was melting! And now this!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Heh, you're just bored, you need some action! You will see, on the planet we go, maybe there we find some action! How I know we will arrive at a small space port right at the end of this endless episode of "nothing" you call." he said, trying to make me patient.

"Oh yeah, it always was my dream to rough up some small and unmentionable places like that." I said, sitting down in the chair beside the captain's and putting my feet on one of the navigation consoles.

"Because it is not a well-known public place? Oh c'mon I thought you would be happy with each shoot out you can incite, may it be just as small." he said slightly grinning. But the grinning turned off that fast as it came, "and put down your dirty feet from the console, or you will clean it up again!"

I put down my feet: "Oh it always was fun, wasn´t it? All those stupid guards who didn´t deserve it better, smacking their heads, punching their limbs, that was fun!"

"It was me who did that all," the captain said: "You just stood there and didn´t do anything."

"But I had no gun at all! You know those guards are huge, how should I knock them out with my slender arms?!" I said, sniffed in disagree and looked away, my arms crossed.

"We will get you some guns. At the space port, we surely find some dealers who have something for sale."

"But Korso!" I said: "Not one of those tiny girly guns again!" He looked at me with a confused look, one eyebrow reaching up as high as possible. "You know what happened with the last one you bought me?! It is like a trend, it´s like, if every god's sake woman needs a laser gun! You see them everywhere lately! And because of that they make these _extra tiny-grab-to-tight-fall-into-pieces-guns, _that´s annoying!"

Korso had this growling face again: "Shut up with that, yes I know they are not made for Akrennian hands, but we were out of money and there was no other way!"

I raised one hand with my pointing finger: "There always is another way! And this time, I will get the gun my fortune will lead me to!"

Korso laughed: "Ha! Your fortune? Isn´t it more like a dream?"

I grinned: "Maybe more like a wish, because I never dreamt of a gun. I never dreamt of anything in my sleep before."

Korso laid his head on one of his fists in boredom: "Yeah I know, I heard about that Akrennians can´t actually dream, blah-blah..."

"Oh it is a very interesting fact that we do not dream. Can you as a human just imagine how that is?" I asked.

"Oh yes maybe, it is you fall asleep and wake up again and between this, is nothing?!"

I was kinda surprised: "Who told you that?!"

He looked up to me, still kinda tired from the arguing with me: "No idea, maybe my dreaming brain told me?"

He turned the radio on, but in this space area there was nothing to receive. Then he took a flat round disc which twinkled in rainbow colors and put it into a slit in the console. It was one of those earth things, humans used for entertainment. The music turned on. Maybe it was me, but human music wasn´t that bad. Akrennian music rarely was something I could get in and love, because it mostly gets made by tribal woodland Akrennians.

"Be so kind and make food, I am dying when I don´t get something to eat over here!" Captain said.

I stood up: "Oh, will I take your place and be captain instead of you then?" I asked with a grin, but right after that, Korso stood up and tried to kick me away. I hopped aside and hurried far back into the ship's rump to the kitchen room. He knew my sarcastic jokes too well, since I was with him in the hospital. But sometimes I manage to tease him out of his temper which is a bit more action on the long boring trips through the world I call my environment. In the kitchen, I took some frozen burritos out of the fridge box. It was nearly as big as a room, and you won't like to get locked in one. We had this huge thing there, because space ports were not everywhere in galaxy. So we needed to buy a lot of food reserves. I took the burritos out and unwrapped them from their plastic bandages. Korso loved this stuff. It was earth food and even I could eat it. Human stuff is so harmless. It´s already dead and you can eat it without the fear, it would hop out of your mouth. It can´t mess with the well-known Akrennian beetle sushimi. Nearly everyone knows it and loves it, but for humans it is just disgusting. Humans never eat still alive beings. I put the burritos into a microwave, a box where food gets hot pretty fast. One of those things which still were on this ship and came from earth.

Back on the bridge I reached Korso his food: "Here, 'Mr I am so hungry' I hope this will satisfy your grumbling belly for a while." I grinned.

I sat myself into the chair again and began to eat as well. "Can´t you stop with that shit, for just one minute? Please be so kind, I would like to enjoy my lunch just this one time."

I looked up to him, mouth full of burrito ingredients: "Stopping? With what?" I spat out some of the green leafy things which are always content of burritos.

"Well, I originally meant, stopping with your sarcastic comments, but now I would say, stop throwing all the food to the floor and the consoles!" he growled, then taking a huge bite from his beloved burrito.

I sank down in my seat, covering salad leafs with my boots: "What did you mean, I don´t see anything on the floor...**" **I grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Renegade Survivor**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 2 - New guns

..

Two days passed.  
It actually took less time to _Space Port 3376596_ then I thought.  
This small space port was similar to a drifter colony, because it just was built out off many ship wrecks based on a huge asteroid. I didn´t know this space port, but Korso told me, it was the last one in the list, because it was so freaking far away, they counted it last.

When I came up to the bridge, the ship already has docked on the long hallway entry station which right leads to the space port.  
"Are we going now" I asked.

Korso managed to fix his gun on the belt he wore on one of his upper legs. "Yeah, got all the things you need?"

"Yes, all I have, and that´s of course nothing" I said crossing my arms, "You know I am not armed yet."

"Now let´s go get you some guns" he gestured with one hand and walked off downstairs the bridge. I followed.

We walked through the entry and locked the door of the ship. Usually I always watch the ship when Korso is on a space port, but here on this small one he allowed me to follow.  
I also wanted to be sure, he gets me one good gun this time! And by the way, what could happen on one small space port like this?!

There were pretty much people walking around. It looked like a trader's place, because maybe there were hundreds of quadrants where you find nothing and you wanna be sure, get what you need. But when someone would blow this place off, none would care.  
It just would be a small 'puff' in a whole place of nothing.

We searched for a gun dealer and bought some important things like food, water, plasma engine packs. It was important for our ship. After we bought all things we needed, we found a dealer in a back alley of the market. I took a look on the weapons on his table.  
But I didn´t see anything I really wanted to see. Just the small guns I expected and some old projectile guns, people used more than 500 years ago.

"These are antique! Don´t you have something really deadly?" I asked confusedly.

The spotted Sogowan looked up from his hooded jacket right glaring: "Don´t like my products, don´t ask!" he said.

I noticed that he had some other stuff right under his table, packed in boxes.

"I am not here to argue with you. I need some good stuff, and I know you have it!" I said a bit louder.

People around were watching for a short time. Maybe they thought I wanted some drugs.

"You are not a warrior, why do you need the "good stuff"? he asked.

I became impatient. Korso just looked, standing there, doing nothing.

"It does not have to care you about! But if you won't show me, my friend will blow off you head!"

The Sogovan leaned back a bit, and Korso got a kinda confused look on his face, not expecting I would play poker with the dealer and now he was in it, what he actually didn´t want. The Sogovan grinned slightly, grabbed a box from below his desk and put it on his legs, not to show the content.

"Ok you won, and here I have something very pretty for you!"

He picked up a gun which was a laser gun, yes, but it was very dirty and old.  
Right after that, I saw the gun of the dealer, blinking from the side of his waist and I got my target. But I needed an artfulness to get it.

"Oh it looks very old, does it work?" I asked a bit in disagree.

"Sure it does! All my guns work!" he grabbed the gun and shot on the floor. There was a small black hole in it now. And it not even was the single one. 'Maybe other people asked exactly this question before', I thought.

I took the gun, looked at it and then I held it right into the Sogovan's face.

"Nice how guns can fear a guy, is it?" I asked, while throwing the other guns down the table.

The Sogovan hold up his hands: "What do you really want?"  
He tried to grab his gun from the holster on his waist.

"Ah ah, don´t do that!" I said, "I want this!" I came near him and grabbed it out of his holster.  
Korso just stood there, kinda confused, maybe he didn´t expect this one as well.

The gun I now held in my left hand was good, it was huge and fit my hand very well.  
Just like, I always searched for it and now found it finally.  
The Sogovan just kicked Korso and he fell down. It happened in the moment, where I was focused on my new gun. I used the gun in my right hand and fired at the Sogowan and hit him right in the belly area. Korso stood up again and began to run.

"Come, we must reach the ship!" I was kinda confused, because I saw no reason to hurry.

The Sogovan laid on the ground, bleeding, but no one cared. All people there made their work, and some watched, but none did anything.

"Why shall we hurry?"

"Just turn your head" he pointed with one finger in the back alley direction and I looke...

"Oh holy dirty mother of a Sogovan's guts!" I screamed, then ran after Korso as fast as I could.

The whole reason for that hurrying was the small session of guards. Guards can be mean. They are huge and strong, mostly dumb and have long sharp teeth. They often are hired and sometimes extra raised for protecting space ports, planet cities and other public places. They first catch their victims, sometimes treat them like waste and not rarely kill them.

Even though the Sogovan was none important, they seemed to be pissed when someone comes and shoots around.  
We were running through the crowded place which was called market. Some people fell down because I bumped into them.

'Heh, well why are they staying in my way?' I thought, while running.

Right always fixing Korso with my eyes. Finally we reached the space port entry where our ship was. But the guards were there right in our way.

"Oh no! We can´t go enter the ship with just us ourselves!" Korso said.

"Why not? I now have a gun!" I said, showing it to him, "I can shoot them all down now!"

"Preed you fool! They have plasma guns, they fire on you and you are just a piece of ash!" Korso growled.

We hid ourselves in one back alley where there were fewer people.

I gulped "And how do we get back to our ship then?"

Korso led me in a dark slid between two houses. "We will get it back with a trick!" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"I hope you have a good idea!" I said, finally going deeper into the small way and sat my self down.

"Well, for now we will wait to the night. The sun soon will be on the other side and then the docking station is all in the dark. Let´s hope they will just keep one guard at the entry." Korso said his voice covered with concern.

"Oh yeah, let´s hope that. I don´t wanna have a guard catching me again and I will be for sale on a slave market a..." and when I was going to finish my sentence, I saw something twinkling on the edge of the way. A small silver metal piece peeked out of the mud.

Korso looked at me: "What is it?"

I went over to it and saw it was nothing small but something's long and very dirty. So I picked it up and held a sword in my hands.

"Oh please, throw this giant tooth picker away!" Korso groaned in frustration.

"Why? Do you have a problem with an Akrennian who is armed heavier than you?!" I asked, polishing the dirty blade. "It needs just some wash and some sharpening, but it looks like a good sword, from what I know about blade arms." I said.

Korso rolled his eyes: "No, it is just about this old thing. Are you sure, you can handle it? I mean, a sword is not a small knife and of course not a laser pistol."

"If you think I can´t fight with a sword, you actually are wrong!"

I waved the sword right into the air and placed the tip close in front of Korso´s face.

He pulled out his gun: "But you know that a laser gun is faster, do you?"

"Oh yes that I already know, but it is not a bad thing to have a sword." I said, placing it down again to show, I am not going to fight.

He also put away his gun and turned to the bright light of the streets. "Ok it is time to go now!" he whispered.

We sneaked out of our hiding place. The streets now were empty and people were at home. The only things seen and heard were pale sepia colored lights from lanterns, rusty streets and houses, dark shadows and the noise of the electric generators supplied power for the lights. We kept being in the shadows and sneaked along the houses right to the station entry where our ship docked. Two Pikad guards were standing there on the entry. They looked very tired. One of them already closed his eyes, but he tried to hold them open desperately.

Korso made a gesture that I should sneak to the left guard from the side and he does the same from the right.  
So did I. There were many boxes and other crap standing around where I could hide myself.  
Korso and I nearly reached them from the side at the same time. But then I heard a _'klang'_ from behind me. I looked back and noticed, my sword tipped the metal ground, making this noise and the guard looked down, seeing me.

"Hehe, you are not tired enough to think this could be just ...a dream?" I said.

The guard was going to grab after his gun, but I took my new sword, swung it from the right to the left at his chest which got a badly loud knack. Korso also pulled out his gun and shot the other guard fast and painless.  
Both guards sank down to the ground and I found myself and Korso running the long way down to the docking entry of the ship.  
Korso pulled out a card and let it slide into a slid of the door frame.  
I looked back and saw a couple of guards checking for their dead comrades.

"Please hurry, I don´t wanna have those guards over there shooting off my ass!" I said.

"Yeah I know, I'm doing my best!" _'Kling'_ and the door swung open.

The guards saw us entering the ship at the last moment, but it was too late for them. We were in and the door closed right in front of their noses. Korso was on the bridge very fast to fire up the engines of the ship and I locked the door from the inner side.  
We right were docking off and I looked out of the little window in the door.  
All I could see was two angry guards trying to shoot at me.

"Ahhrrgh" I was shocked and pulled my head away from the window.

Even though the door was safe, it is not nice to receive a shot right into your face!  
So I went to the bridge and saw Korso piloting.  
I sat down and sighed in pleasure.

"Ahh this was nice, was it?" I grinned, but Korso didn´t seem to be so happy.

"Hey Captain, is something wrong now?"

"Well, it wouldn´t have been necessary to kill those guards if you wouldn´t be so clumsy and drop down that stupid sword!"

I held it tightly to my chest: "I found it, so it´s mine!"

Korso rolled his eyes: "Yes and you can keep it, but next time, be more careful, or I play scientific research with it and your guts!"

That phrase made me grin: "Oh haha, it doesn´t surprise me that humans always think, we non-earthlings always wanna cut into such primitive beings, called the human!" I said in my typical arrogant way. Korso had a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Just think about it! It is you who came up with this ideas, so I guess you humans are the ones who want to make scientific research games" I said with a slight laugh, but right in one second, his hand landed on my nasal horn and over my nostrils.  
I couldn´t breathe through them and was rather shocked about his reaction.

He pulled my face to his and looked deep in my eyes: "And if you don´t stop talking like that, you are my fist victim!" He snarled.  
I gulped, wide-eyed, looking up to him: "Ok-ok, I said nothing!" I whispered in a nasal tone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Renegade Survivor**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 3 - Lovegame-trouble

..

I was very happy with my new guns.  
I got a pretty laser pistol which never failed to work and always hit the thing in sight.  
It will be my main weapon for the next 10 years.  
The other one was a sword I found in a dirty back alley.  
I have no idea where this sword came from. I never have seen a similar one before.  
Near the hold where the blade began was a second blade, round, reaching back in my hand's direction. But the sharp side of the blade was not touching my hand, it was on the opposite and would hurt everyone who tried to attack me from behind.  
The main blade was long, typical for a sword, with sharp both sides, but the straight blade had some edges and thorns, capable of making deep and very bad wounds.  
I would take good care, not letting the sword fall into the wrong hands.

We now reached the planet Korso was talking about.  
Alexetris was the name. A very huge planet, looking like a dirty clouded ball, because it was surrounded by light green fog. I have never been on this planet before, or even heard about it.

"What do you think, these people who live there are about?" I asked.

"I have heard they are tribal humanoids. They live in clans and are hunters and warriors." Korso said.

I came over and sat down, assisting with landing procedures. "Oh that sounds very interesting. I hope they do not eat Akrennians" I laughed slightly.

"I guess you don´t taste that good, but I hope they won't eat humans" he said with a worried face.

So we land. We took our weapons and touched the sandy ground with our feet.  
The air was not the best and freshest, but it was possible to breathe.

"So now, let's search for the ship." Korso said and started walking.

I followed: "Oh yeah and how do you suppose to find it in this place of nowhere?"

"Well, look, do you see a ship somewhere?"

I shook my head.

"So, when this empty area has something like the Titan lying around somewhere, we surely won't miss it!" he snarled.

"Oh yes, why I haven´t seen that one before? I guess it must be the pure emptiness which was blinding my eyes" I shrugged.

Korso just rolled his eyes.  
We walked some time farther and farther away from the ship.  
The sun burned down, but even though it was very bright, it gladly was not very hot. The fog stopped the sun's enormous power from heating up the planet, we had no trouble walking.  
I took out my sunglasses.  
That was much better. Living on a dark ship, places like this can make you blind.  
Even though the place was empty, we soon reached some hills and suddenly we were surrounded by the life forms of this planet which seemed to be the most highly cultivated people on this planet. They surrounded us with javelins. They were tall, slender, had huge ears, feathers on their back heads, interesting formed thin long feet, and they looked kinda angry.  
The only reason they didn´t spear us, was the sachem who hold them back and told them what to do.  
They were growling, and the guy with the most feathered head came to us.  
"Why are you here?" he asked with a suspicious voice.  
Korso approached him, put away his gun, to point out, he was not going to fight.

"We came, because we search for the Titan and maybe it's hidden here."

The sachem looked confused: "Never heard about a Titan..."

I put away my gun and my sword and leaned my head over Korso's shoulder: "His last great hope to save his race." I said with a grin.

"Preed!" Korso pushed me away slightly: "Stop talking like that!" he turned to the sachem again: "Well, the Titan is a ship a friend of mine, Sam Tucker hid somewhere and I need to find it." he shrugged, had a slight innocent grin on his face.

"We haven´t seen a ship for more than 50 years how I remember, except yours." He had a slightly relieved face and turned to Korso again: "You can search for your ship. It seems to be very important for you." Korso nodded, "You are also allowed to come to our clan, there we give you supplies and animals which help you carrying." I nodded wildly with a grin, then he turned to me, "But don´t damage something!" he said with raised pointing finger.

So we were going with them and reached their clan pretty fast. It was early evening.  
The cabins they were living in were not big. And those were surrounded by a huge wall of bricks. Except for dry grass, nothing seemed to grow here.

Later we all sat around a fire-place. The fire was purple blue, caused by the stones which were able to burn. These people ate dried meat, I guess from their raised animals. Because there was not much wildlife out there. We all sat around the fire and the people were telling stories about old happenings and adventures. It was kinda boring, but when I saw one of them walking by, I became awake again. It was one of the most beautiful things I 've ever seen.  
Those slender long legs, the curvy figure, that short nose and the pretty long colorful feathers on her back head wanted to make me faint.  
She was walking behind the circle I and Korso sat in and made her way in one of the cabins again. I noticed that there were female beings of them here with us, but I was curious why this one was not. I told Korso I was tired and maybe ate too much and wanted to get some rest.  
Then I left and none cared actually.

I sneaked over to the cabin the female disappeared in and slipped through the entry. The female Alexetrian was shocked, because she didn´t expect me, standing right behind her. "How did you come in here?" she asked.

"Well, it was easy to enter" I shrugged.

"What do you want? You are not allowed being here!" she said.

I went over to the bed and sat down: "Ah, I was curious why such a pretty girl like you didn´t want to be our guest at the fire-place."

She blushed shortly, seems none ever called her pretty.

"I am not allowed to be there." she said sadly.

"What? Why, I would miss you there!" I grinned: "I probably have!"

I felt a kind of heat coming up in my guts.  
She came over to the bed and sat down as well right beside me.

"My father wouldn´t allow me, especially when we have guests."

I looked at her: "How sad, I would take you everywhere"

She grinned, then she looked at my head and touched it: "You have been through many things, haven't you?"

Then she touched my cheek, I nodded: "Yes I did, but I am over it."

She came more close to me and I started to kiss her. She laid down on her bed and I leaned over her, starting to lick over her throat and collar bones.  
She had such pretty feathers on her head, I was touching.  
I know it is not wise to do that here and now, but at the moment I was just longing for one thing and wanted to get rid of my tight trousers.

...  
Well, because of the next things contain mature stuff, I will just give you the imagination of the things which happened and stop going far into detail.

...

I just wanted to sleep now. I was so tired, and it just was a satisfying moment, I rather missed so many years.

"Oh you fall asleep now? I didn´t expect it was so exhausting for you." the female said.

I laid beside her and looked over to her: "You have to know, Precious, I didn´t do something like this since more than 5 years. Yes it was kinda exhausting for me. Did I hurt your feelings with that?" I rolled my eyes, turned away and wanted just anything but sleeping.  
She laid down again and put her arm over my waist. But sadly my sleep was interrupted, even before it could start.  
Someone came into the cabin and I was still dizzy looking up.  
I saw it was the sachem, who started to yell: "What in the great god's sake is going on here?"

I stood up fast and just grinned, trying to look innocent: "Well, I was just going to give that poor girl some company."

"Don´t try to fool me, Akrennian, this is my daughter, and she is not allowed to be with you or any other foreigner!" The sachem barked.

Korso came in, I was going to put my shirt on again. "Oh Preed, didn´t he tell us, we shouldn´t damage something?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Damaging? What the hell did I damage? I would more correct you to say, I have fixed this poor girl's damaged lonely soul!" but with that, one of the warriors came in and knocked me out.

...

Next thing I saw when I opened my eyes again, I was sitting in another cabin, tied on a wooden trunk. My back leaned on it and my wrists were bound back on the other side. Korso sat beside me on another trunk.

He looked at me, quite angrily: "Oh nice, you are awake again. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Not really, my head hurts." I said, but was rather unhappy, I couldn´t rub it.

"This, haha that is what you deserve for doing such shitty things!" he snarled.

"I´m sorry." was all I could say, because I knew I shouldn´t have done it and did it anyway.

One of the warriors came in. How he was talking, I supposed he was the mate of the sachem's daughter: "So you are the one who carried dirty clouds over the virginity of my future mate? I will show you how we deal with people like you in our culture!" he said.

I looked kinda scared when he held a tool in his hands which looked like something you could pick fruits from trees with.  
He laid it beside my leg. Then he came with a metal bar, which upper end was glowing from heat.

Now I really became afraid: "Eh, eh, what do you wanna do with that?" I gulped.

Korso looked over at me, kinda sweating on his forehead.

The warrior kneeled down: "I just wanna be sure you never will be hunting after women again."

Then I just heard a small laugh from my left side: "Korso!" I barked: "This really is not funny anymore!"

But Korso laughed even harder: "You have to admit, that it's funny, and this time you deserve it!" he yelled.

He nearly couldn´t breathe under his laugh.  
I was angry at him, but then I looked toward the warrior and my fear was there again.  
The warrior laid down the bar and began to twiddle with the knotted fly of my pants, tried to open it.

"No, no, no, I DOOON´T want that! Stop that, I beg you, get away from me!" I yelled at him.

He just grinned. Suddenly the female came and carried our guns in.  
She swung the sword against the warrior, who nearly was going to pull down my pants.  
The sword hit his head and landed right beside me in the wooden trunk I still sat at.

"Oh my, one inch closer and I would have lost more than a part of my skull." I said.

She ran behind me and cut off the rope around our wrists. I jumped up and pulled my sword out of the trunk.

"Next time, you will be more careful, Precious!"

She rolled her eyes: "Just be glad, you didn't lose something private!"

I sighed at her statement and followed.  
She came with two animals carrying our stuff: "Here these Quatrosies, will carry you and your stuff everywhere!"

We climbed on their backs and disappeared in the dark.  
I didn´t know what happened to the girl after that. Maybe her father got her another man, or he killed her or however, it was kinda sad, but I couldn´t do anything for her in this case. When they noticed we were gone, we of course made a long way through the dark night in the open grass land of nowhere.

"This was so close! Do you know that?" Korso growled.

"But we made it! We always made it, didn´t we? I have to admit, this was one special situation, for me of course and I am so sorry that you got into it, too.."

"Got into it? You get me into your trouble all the time!" He barked.

"Yes yes, you are right, I am sorry for that, but I need you at my side, don´t you notice?!" I said to him in a smooth tone with my typical grin.

"Nah, just shut up!" was all he said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**..**

**..**

Night-fight

..

It was pretty silent outside on the plains.  
We were riding through the night and all I could hear was Korso's voice.  
The dark surrounded us but the strange animals we used as moving pillows didn´t fear anything. My eyes work very well in the dark, but because of the fog which never seemed to go away, I could not even see a horizon. I had no idea where we were riding to, or what the direction was, but if Korso knows, I feel alright. There was just flat land in front of us, beside us and behind us. No mountains to see or even to imagine.

"I am so tired, when do you suppose we build our resting place?" I asked with a yawn.

"I don´t know if we are far away enough from the clan to be safe", Korso said looking back, but saw nothing except darkness: "It looks like we are not stalked by that crazy pack."

"Then let´s make a fire, here!" I said, wanting to jump from my quatrosy.

"No, not here. Here we can be seen by everyone. We don´t know what kind of animals live on this planet and we also don´t know which of them are active at night!"

I rolled my eyes and stayed on the animal's back: "Just as you wish"

"I am sure you are running like hell when you suddenly get attacked by an enormous alien beast with the sharpest teeth and claws!" Korso laughed.

"Oh please, I am well armed, I will run nowhere!"

"We will see, Preed, we will see", was all he said.

We kept on riding through the dark night and some time passed by.  
It felt like hours, and maybe it were hours...  
But then we reached some hills and rocks.

"Look, I think there it will be safer when we search for a small cave or something." Korso said, pointing at the rocks.

"Oh but you don´t want me to climb up there, do you?" I said, barely awake.

He looked at me and I saw in his face, he of course meant it serious.  
I just groaned and came down from the quatrosy.  
We took the animals on their ropes and led them up to the hills. In between some rocks was a small place where we could look down to the valley, but were still safe from attacks.  
Korso used a small oil lamp to make a light, because a fire would be too huge for the small place and burn down our asses before we would even fall asleep.  
I unpacked my weapons and laid them on the ground near a blanket and some pelts the Alexetrian girl gave us as supplies. Korso laid down on his side and I curled myself on the pelts with the blanket over my body. Finally after so much pain, fear, stress and boredom, I could sleep. As always when I sleep, there was only darkness everywhere.

..

The only thing I noticed next was a grumbling and barking which was faint but became louder and sharp in my ears. I opened my eyes slowly.  
The thing I saw first was Korso walking into my direction, I still laying on the ground.

"Preed! Wake up, will ya!" he barked, but he was walking to me with his backside.

Suddenly he fell over me: "What the.." I was confused and looked over his shoulder.

But what I saw made my eyes turn wide and awake suddenly.  
There was a giant black very strange and fearsome creäture leaning over the rocks, one of the quatrosies in his fangs. It was bleeding and he looked at us, right into our eyes. The creature didn´t wear a fur and the black skin was shining in the moonlight.

"Ahhhhrgh, take him, take him!" I screamed, hiding behind Korso, holding his torso right in front of myself. But Korso gave me a punch with his elbows and I let him sink down again.

"That you won't do another time, Preed!" he barked, grabbed one of the weapons lying on the ground and fired a few shots at the strange animal. The beast made a swung and left the dead quatrosy flying out of his fangs. Korso hit it but it became angrier and jumped at him.  
I grabbed my sword and ran to a place where it wouldn't expect me to hide.  
It was busy with Korso at the moment anyway. Luckily it just got his leather jacket when it pulled him down to the ground. It wanted to bite his head straight off when I jumped at the damn beast with my sword, stabbing his upper back leg. It made an awful noise and with one of the fore-legs it tried to kill me. It hit my neck and I flew some feet away from the place, against a rock. I only saw Korso still firing at it and it didn´t seem to work. Did that creäture have a skin of metal? But my sword did hurt it! I stood up again, grabbing my sword, climbing on some rocks which laid above our resting place. 'When I get up there, I can attack that damn animal better!' I thought.

"Preed! Have you thought about helping me out here?" Korso shouted, still firing at the creäture. The firing was the only thing which held it from destroying his face. When I was up on the rocks, I sneaked over near the back of the beast.

"I will be there as soon as possible!" I said, then I held my sword up, ran and jumped from the rock down to the animal's back. My sword buried itself into the flesh and I could hear the crack of some bones too. I could hear terrible noise again! Just setting your teeth on edge. The beast bowed up in pain. I lost the grip on my sword and flew against one of the rocks again. The animal sank down and fell to the ground finally. Blood flowed on the ground and surrounded the dead creäture. Korso walked over to me and still looked at the huge carcass.  
I was a bit dizzy. I had a bad scratch on the right side of my neck and some smaller scratches on my arms and face. I stood up again.

"Can you walk?" Korso asked, ready to help me.

"Yes, it is ok, I just want my sword back." I said, walking over to the dead animal, stepping through the blood and pulling the sword out of its back.

Korso rubbed his chin. "I am curious about what this sword can´t split. Did you see me shooting at it? There was not even a scratch! And that sword clashed with it only twice and it's over."

I laughed: "Yes, that´s one special sword I guess. I am curious about the former owner. Maybe a great warrior, and now I own it. That must be a sign!" I ginned.

"Hhhmm, in your dreams, Preed!" Korso said with crossed arms.

"Akrennians don´t dream." I said still with the grin on my face.

"Oh yes, yes, it is a very uncommon thing with you," Korso could only shake his head. "So now let's get away from this creepy place of horror," he held the reins of the other quatrosy in one hand. We just put the important things on its back and left the place.

Not far away we found a better and safer place to set up camp and spend the night. We could only hope there won't come another creäture like this again.  
Fact was that most large predators usually hunted alone, rarely in packs. We could never be too sure about it though. After all, this was just another alien world and the laws of nature on this planet could be totally different from what we have seen so far. Despite everything, the rest of the night passed quietly and peacefully.  
So we had a good rest and a quiet night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Renegade Survivor**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 5 - A new crew member

..

The night passed and we were walking through an endless no man's land.

Well, I and the Quatrosy were walking. Korso sat on the animal's back with the few goods we still had. I don´t need to say I kind of envied him for his place now.

"I can´t make one single step..." I said, sinking down to my knees.

The sand was dry and hot. My clothes didn´t help much because I was thirsty.

"Oh no, please get up again, it´s not that far away anymore. We soon get our ship and get off of this heat-ball!"

I looked up at Korso: "We leave the planet now? But how about your beloved ship?" I blinked.

"Nah, it isn´t here. Those Alexetrians told me, none visited this planet since 50 years now."

"But we came now, haha what a ironical tale..."

"Don´t be so sarcastically, those people here are poor. They live so primitive because none shows them some civilized cultures. And how could they anyway? They live too far away from any other planet and none would do some trades with them because they don´t have anything interesting."

"When did they tell you, none visited this planet? I haven´t heard about that..."

"It was while you had fun with that girl you shouldn´t have met. Now those Alexetrians search for us and we need to make a detour to our ship!"

"Oh yeah, it´s just because of me...is this the reason I have to walk through the deadly sun while you get carried by that stinky mare?"

"No, that´s because I am the captain!" Korso grinned and lifted his chin proudly.

After a while we reached the ship and we had luck none was there. Could have happen that those Alexetrians would be here because they found our ship, but they didn´t. We got our ship ready for take-off and soon we were in open space again. I reached Korso on the bridge to look how he was doing.

"Hey, before you get a seat, please care for that 'quatro-animal' down in the cargo bay. I want to sell it on a space port. I am sure we get some good money for it." I groaned and left the bridge again.

It took us 2 months to reach the next bigger space port. Korso wanted to find new people for the ship and the mission. I took the Quatrosy on a rope, which was knotted on its head and led it out of the ship. We reached the marked and Korso spoke with some of the people who were selling their items. He found a guy who wanted to buy our animal and now we got some cash in return.

After Korso put away the money, we were walking through the streats and I looked surprised when I saw a small strange-looking guy sitting on a stairway entry of a house. Korso saw the Grepoan too and he got the idea walking over to him.

"Hey, what do you want from that guy?" I asked confused.

"He looks lost and maybe he needs help." He shrugged.

Korso stopped right in front of the little guy. His skin was green and with his turtle-like face he looked up at him.

"Do you need help, my small Friend?" Korso asked.

I looked at Korso's face. 'What a sneaky fox you are...' I thought.

"Yes yes, Gune lost his family." The guy said with tears in his bulky eyes. He wore heavy glasses.

"Gune? Who is Gune?" Korso asked.

"I guess he talked about himself..." I whispered over Korso's shoulder.

"I made a trip with my family, but they only came here to get rid of Gune..."

"Oh that is really sad. Now, do you have any talents?" Korso asked and sat himself down at the Grepoan's side.

I just rolled my eyes. I wanted to get to a bar and have some fun.

"Talents? Yes, of cause, Gune is a very good math expert and inventor...unfortunatly my family didn´t like that."

"Oh, how may come this one?!" I mentioned.

"Preed, shut up and let him speak!"

"Gune invents a lot of things, but sadly my inventions sometimes explode."

Korso laughed. "Well, if that is your only problem?!"

"But Korso! I think that isn´t such a good idea..."

"Preed! Ok, here I give you some money. Go and entertain someone else with your silliness! Visit a bar or something else..." Koso rolled his eyes and put some cash into my pant-pocket.

"Yes, yes, I go, I go..." I waved my hands through the air and walked off.

Wow I never annoyed Korso that much, causing him giving me money to get out of his sight...

It made me laugh. Should try this again next time. Later I came back to the ship. I met Korso on the coridor while I stalked to my room, 2 female Akrennians in my arms.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Well, you told me I should visit a bar, haven´t you?" I grinned at him all drunk.

"Yeah, but not to one of THOSE bars, Preed!"

"Oh please! You didn´t say which kind of bar. It´s late and I promise they are off by the morning! Or don´t you still need a pilot and a weapon's specialist?"

"No! One Akrennian on board is enough for me to endure!" Korso said and stalked off.

"Nice to know" I laughed and led the girls to my room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Renegade Survivor**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 6 - Love me little Miss

..

Korso was walking through the corridors of the Valkyrie. It was morning and he was on the way to the bridge to fire up the engines. Busy like he always was, he already was dressed in his working outfit and got up early.

When he was passing the door of my room he could hear some noises from the inside. "What the..." He stopped, turned arround and was going to open the door. When he came in he wasn´t sure if he still was dreaming, or if his thoughts tried to fool him.

"PREED!" He shouted.

I laid in my bed with two pretty Akrennian girls below my planked. I shot up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What´s up? Couldn´t you come later? You may see I am busy here!"

"For what do I pay you, you little witty Bastard?!" He snarled, stalking over to my bed. Korso grabbed at the sheets and pulled them off.

"Hey?! I can´t work here!" One of the women said.

"You see, she can´t work there..." I looked up at him with a begging look, but he just stared down at me. My cheeks blushed slightly. "Oh well, also a hard-working Akrennian needs some fun from time to time, you need to admit that!" I said.

"Oh yes, especially a hard-working one..." Korso said with a laugh.

I knew this was with a double meaning and grabbed a pillow to place it between my legs.

"You shouldn´t do jokes about this...you need to work as an idol for the people who work for you!" I said with a wagging finger.

"And you need to become the mature one you are at your actual age, Mister!" He said, tossing the sheets right into my face.

The girls got out of my bed and dressed themselves again. I dressed myself too and led them out of the ship again.

"So sorry you need to go so soon. But my dear captain has some work for me. Maybe we see again and continue where we stopped." I said wagging my eyebrows.

"Sure thing, Sweet." One of the girls giggled when they left the ship.

I went up to the bridge and was rather disappointed about Korso's acting in my room. It was my room and what I am doing in my room shouldn´t concern anybody! I sat down beside him without paying any attention to him. He looked at me with a curious facial expression.

"Nice that you finally come here too, Preed." Gune was already there and found the new course. "I know you are angry about what I did, but you need to learn, this is my ship and you work for me, so you have to be at the bridge in time and not when you get your lazy ass out of your bed." Korso grunted.

"Point taken...any other business to do today?" I said rolling my eyes.

"We will get to the next space port and look what we find there, and no...we won´t drag some nice Ladies here. We still need some good people to work here. A pilot and a gun-expert who can protect us."

If Korso would have known that our new Pilot and 'private guard' would be both women, he would have canceled this one for sure.

...

So we were heading to the next space port and because we were hungry, we went to a Mantin restaurant.

"Too many Mantrins inside here, don´t you think?" I whispered to Korso.

"Nah, you just being afraid of them because you can´t help talking rubbish too much. Just be quiet and they won´t touch you!"

Akrennians and Mantrins don´t go along with each other that well. From my personal experiences I know we are just too different becoming friends. Korso went over to a table. All tables were already taken but this one had 3 seats left.

"Can we have a seat here, please?" He asked the two persons who already were sitting at it.

"Sure, I won´t mind." A young female human said.

Her hair looked interesting. It was all over black and short but she had two long purple colored bangs hanging down along her ears. The other person who sat beside her grunted slightly.

"It´s ok Stith, they can´t sit anywhere else. What guys are we, when we won´t let them rest here?!" The girl said.

"Nah, ok.." The female Mantrin said.

I looked at her. Her voice remembered me on Frea's voice, so scratchy and kind of bold. We sat down and Korso introduced us to the girls. I got to know that the human's name was 'Akima' and she was pretty. When Korso introduced me, I grinned at her, licking my mouth. The Mantrin growled slightly and the girl wrinkled her nose. It kind of looked cute. Korso told them our story and they soon agreed in joining the mission.

Gune giggled wildly and I saw Stith, the female Mantrin made a charming grin. 'Why am I not a Gune...' I thought.

...

Back on the ship, Stith and Akima got both a room for their own.

I had the job to carry boxes and Stith nearly freaked out when she saw my lanky arms carrying one of her boxes with guns inside. She was afraid I could drop it and damage something.

"Don´t worry, Girl. I carried heavier than this." I grinned at her.

"I am not YOUR girl, Akrennian!" She growled, pulling the box out of my hands and put it down in her room.

"Never mind, would 'Precious' be a better name?" I grinned showing my teeth.

"Call me that again and I throw a bomb at your face!"

"Haha, tough hopper you are." I said when I was walking off around a corner.

I called her a 'hopper' because Mantrins are known for hopping around like kangaroos from time to time. I only heard her growls and grunts. She was easy to tease and it was fun to tease her of cause.

Akima was different. She wasn´t like Stith. She was pretty, like the girls I knew when I lived in the sever and made friends with homeless humans.

I wanted to make her mine. My girl. My slave.

...

At the evening I sat in Korso's cabin and talked with him about the two new workers.

"Korso, you know humans far better than I do."

"Wow, wait a minute, you are not going to ask me how a human's.."

"Hell no, I know very well how it is when you...well I just want to know, what does it mean when a female makes a nose-wrinkle."

Korso laughed. "Oh you are not going to try to hit on Akima, do you?"

"Please tell me what it means!"

"She isn´t the right woman for you, Preed. She lived with Humans and not with Akrennians."

I looked at him disappointed.

"Believe me, she doesn´t like you like this. She also won´t do it with you, she is not like those girls."

"But if I am nice to her?"

"You? Well, I am sure she won´t like you anyway. She doesn´t even like me in this kind of way..."

I stood up again. "We will see. It´s worth a try, isn´t it? But what does a nose-wrinkle mean anyway?!"

"Humans do it when they find things, or people disgusting." He laughed.

"Oh...nice." I said with a dropped ear and left his quarters.

...

Later at night I was on the way to the toilet and after coming back to my room I passed Akima's door. Because I had a universal key for all rooms, I was able to open her locked room easily. I found a shocked Akima who was on the way out of her shower.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn´t know that you was going to clean yourself, Dear..." I said with a hand on my eyes, but still glimpsing through.

"Can´t you knock? You don´t really have good manners!" Akima said blushed, putting a towel around her body.

"I am not used to find prude women on this ship since I am working here. But you don´t have to be ashamed. You don´t have anything to hide I haven´t seen already."

"Ohh, I don´t want to know really, now why are you even here, it´s late and please leave my room!"

"I came because I always check the rooms before going to bed. That´s my job. Remember? I am the first mate. Don´t be shy, I won´t do any harm to you." I said walking over to her bed. I sat down on it and was surprised how soft her sheets were. "Oh how comfortable. Would you mind me to spend the night with you?"

"You think I am going to sleep with you?" She said with a shocked facial expression.

"Well if you don´t, I need to tell our dear captain about your little Mantrin friend having some nice illegal stuff boxed in her room."

"Stith? I said she should get rid of those explosive stuff, damn!"

"See? I am sure captain will drop you down or sell you to the Drej to get rid of you fastly!"

"What does Korso has in common with the Drej?"

"He works for them..." I said looking at my finger nails: "Didn´t you know that?"

"You mean bunch of a.."

"So will you do or do I need to force you?! I don´t want to have you sold to the Drej, not if you could be mine instead." I said grinning. I grabbed her towel and pulled her over to me.

"It could be our little secret. I leave you alone after we did it, I promise!" I whispered into her ear.

"Do I have any other choise?" Akima said weakly. She didn´t want to get her friend Stith into trouble, and she was afraid about the Drej because she already made contact with them before.

I locked her room and got her undressed from the nasty towel. It didn´t care me how she was laying on the ground. She accepted it, every move and every touch I gave her. There was a moment when she gasped in pain and satisfaction, even though she didn´t want to admit she liked it.

...

The next morning.

I woke up in her bed. It was early enough to get away without being noticed by Stith or Gune or even Korso. Akima woke up and crept out of her bed. I grabbed her tight and licked over her shoulder.

"And did you dream well?" I asked.

"Please let me go now!" She said brushing my arms off of her body.

I saw her nude body getting out of bed to get dressed. I looked at her in satisfaction.

"If I only could dream, then you would haunt me, Precious." I purred.

"You pervert! If you think you could come every day now to just get a naughty look at me, you are wrong!"

"Well, I wouldn´t call it naughty. Don´t you see that I rather like you...honestly?"

"I don´t care if you like or love me, you are mean and I never will love you."

"But we loved each other a couple of hours ago, remember? Don´t worry, none will know about this. I won´t tell anybody."

"How kind of you. But it was only you who did it. You forced me!"

I got up from the bed and got myself dressed again. "Better be nice to me, maybe I will force you another time." I was going to leave her room.

"Better you won´t!" Akima said closing the door behind me.

The next days when I tried to get into her room, it didn´t work because she manipulated the lock of her door.

..

..

Note of the autor:

This was the last chapter of my small story. Now you could go after the stuff you find in the Novel about Titan AE. But heads up please! My stories are only suggestions. Especially on the last chapter and the last part here, I had this in mind because of some conversations Preed and Akima had in the sick bay we see in the movie. When Akima says "In your dreams, Preed" and he says "Akrennians don´t dream, remember?!" it always sounded like both would already have had a realationship with eachother. This could be in different ways, maybe she first liked him and after they shared time with eachother, Akima saw it was a mistake or just not right. But when I was going to read all the novels about the Movie, I saw she never liked him to start a realtionship with him, but it was clear from the start I was reading the books and watching the movie a couple of times, Preed liked Akima, or wanted to get her his own which she refused all the time. I hope I just didn´t disappoint anybody with my story. I just wanted to show that Preed is not actually an evil person, but he isn´t a lamb either.

Thanks for reading!

I also made a sequel story about how Preed survided. Just find it out.


End file.
